


In The Eye Of The Beholder

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Burns, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, but it'll be cute as it goes along, ren is blind in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being different is hard, especially when the reason you are like that is something you have no control over. </p><p>But it helps when you have someone to help you get along the tough road called life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Foot Out The Door

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend were gushing about random Renkuri ideas, because we're both so in love with that ship. And then I brought up the idea of Ren being blind because of an accident and Clear helping him along when they grow close and get over their own fears. Of course we both fell for the idea and now here I am writing up chapters for a fic I hope I can stay with through to the end. 
> 
> Enjoy this and tell me what you think about it~!

“Oi, big brother.”  

“Wake up!”

“Get out of bed!”

“Nooow!”

Both voices were spoken in matching tenors of irritation, successful in arousing aforementioned elder brother from the comfort of a warm bed.

“Please stop... I’m awake now.” A drowsy voice would reply.

Arms stretch high above the head of the albino as he took note of his Al and Phi’s presence, rubbing the grime out of his eye and allowing a yawn to part his lips. A lethargic good morning is spoken to the twins—to which they simply waved him off—before Clear made a move to get out of bed. He had to remind himself of the concept of ‘one foot before the other’ as he stood up now.

“You take way too much time to wake up!”

“So slow!”

“Do you know how long it’s been since we first came in here to wake you up?”

“We could have just kicked you of the bed and that would have worked just as good.”

“It’s time for breakfast, dummy.” They chorused before heading out of the room, chattering as if they’d never stepped foot into Clear’s room.

Yet Clear was gracious to be left alone to his own devices for the time being as he heaved a heavy sigh.

Exhaustion was still very much evident in the way he mulled about the room, but that was nothing a shower couldn’t take care of. It was the only thing his mind seemed to focus on as he took some clothing and underwear from his room, making his way to the bathroom with shuffling heat and another yawn.

* * *

 Thankfully after having been given a rude awakening, Clear wasn’t as lost or disgruntled as before, smile honest as he made his way downstairs with a warm greeting to his family.

“Good morning~!”

His words do summon the attention of an elder whom peered over from where he stood at the stove, a smile of his own donning his features as he lets out a chuckle at his grandson.

“Good morning, Clear. I see that you must have slept wonderfully, haven’t you?”

It’s a little tease, but enough to coax a sheepish chuckle from the man as he gave an apology for sleeping in a little later than usual. He offers to help his grandfather with breakfast, to which the old man shakes his head and simply asks for Clear to control Al and Phi whom were arguing over a silly little topic.

And he does—though he is met with complaints and name calling from the pair, their eyes narrowed as they stuck out their tongues in their brother’s direction. Children at heart despite being only three years younger than the oldest.

They were quickly shushed by their chastised grandfather who brought over breakfast and directed a pointed look at the twins to be kind and not so vicious to Clear all the time. It worked for the time being and they were silent halfway through the meal, although they did favor several looks to Clear and mouthed teases at him, much to his exasperation.

They finished up soon enough and Grandpa had given Al and Phi the duty of washing the dishes, to which they kicked up a fuss and whined about their being punished enough. He heard no word of it however and told them to be thorough with their cleaning, earning a small bit of laughter from Clear who had went upstairs in a haste.

He was going out today, a nice walk around the city. He hadn’t done so in a while, having been perfectly fine with cooping himself up in his room and only stepping out to accompany his brothers to the bus stop and back home. He only ever went out to pay a visit to the library and check out a book every once in a while.

But Grandpa had insisted on him not wasting away his youth inside of a small room for days at a time. An urging hand and an assuring smile was all it took for Clear’s resolve to crumble and now he was going to be out and about.

Sparing himself a glance in the mirror, a hand moved to smooth down snowy locks, roseate orbs bright with a strange eagerness he had not been acquainted with in some time. Reaching out to take hold of a familiar object, he looks to himself one last time before pulling out his mask.

He never favored his appearance much.

To any that had known him in his younger days, he was always aglow with energy and never put much thought into how he looked. But as he grew into a teenager, there was one thing that people constantly pointed out to the level that he became heavily self-conscious of himself.

His hair, eyes and skin had garnered their fair share of attention, what with his being albino and all.

Apparently it was not common for him to look as he did, though he saw nothing wrong with it at all and had given many once overs in the mirror before and after he had come home. Ignorance was something he kept to, rather latched on, for the remaining years of high school but it was hard to do so when he received so many stares and glances from strangers and acquaintances alike. It bothered him and made him question if he was worth the simple assertion of normality.

And a mask had soon become his shield. The protection he needed from the pointing fingers and risen brows.

To a point where he had now depended on it like a safety blanket.

Grandpa understood, though he shook his head at how cruel some people could be with their teasing, and offered to buy a nice one asides the medical one he had grown accustomed to wearing.

He still gains quite a bit of attention for wearing his mask outside, it was something to expect when one catches sight of a stranger with something like that obscuring his face from the nose down. But even still, it’s nothing he can’t shrug off compared to the countless remarks he had been given before he made such a choice. It was completely fine in his view.

And yet Clear couldn’t help but cast a sad look to his reflection before heading off downstairs.

Stopping to poke the noses of his brothers, to which he earns a protest and a new nickname, and giving a hug to his grandfather—whom spares a look to the mask before ruffling Clear’s hair—he bids them farewell and steps out into the afternoon.

Despite the heat of the sun's rays beating down upon him, he never minded days like these, reveling in the warmth provided as he left the stone path of his home and onto the sidewalk of the street. Always the kind person, he found himself waving would be given to those he passed, particularly those smiled or waved to him first. A glance or two would be spared from others at the sight of his mask, but they never lingered for long and that left Clear with a pleasant conscience.

Eventually he left the quiet hum drum of the suburb to enter the hustle of the city, filled with sounds galore. From the occasional honk of a car horn to the chatter of people as they go here and there.

Clear does push on through the growing crowd, thoughtful on his decision of where to go for the time being. A tap of the chin would be allowed as his gaze wanders to the side. The cafe sounded nice as did the park along with the little music shop and the glass trinket shop he had seen a week ago. 

Perhaps he could go to the library again. He was wanting to check out a few more books on ocean and sea life after all. 

* * *

Moon jellyfish or blue jellyfish... 

Upon arriving at the library, Clear had made a beeline for the said section and was flipping through the selection resting on several bookshelves.

He'd spotted the books on jellyfish and ended up now wondering on what to choose. It was silly in hindsight, but he didn't mind at all when faced with the creature he'd loved since childhood. Tapping on the spine of another book which spoke of all species and a fairytale book that had them as mystical beings of wonder–what a strange place for this book to be, it must have been misplaced somehow–he clucked his tongue and chose both along with another that simply had photos of the ocean.

Turning away from the section, he aimed to stride downstairs and check them out, marveling once more at the architecture of the place. It was an aesthetically pleasing place to linger in when one felt up to it and Clear had done so more than once, charmed by everything from the wood to the familiar scent of books.

A movement of blue and black would capture his attention as he reached the front desk.

He had seen this man many times in this library before, but only took the time now to gaze at him fully since they were now close enough.

He had short midnight blue hair that was rather wild but retained a charming look to it–it was very fluffy and looked to be pleasant in carding a hand through. Dark shades, more so like glasses, had framed his eyes, obscuring whatever emotion their hue would have allowed him to catch sight of. And that alone had given Clear the notice that the man had no capable vision.

He was pale, very much so, but retained just a bit of a healthy glow to a point of not seeming akin to a ghoul. The dark clothing he usually wore accentuated his skin tone even more so, boots tapping against the floor as he made his way to the short line to check out a book of his own.

He was a quiet soul, it seemed.

And quite the person of anxiousness with how his fingers fiddled with the strings that hung from the worn jacket Clear had seen him wear frequently.

The cane he kept in a rather vice like grip–he really was an anxious person–would tap rhythmically against the concrete as he kept his head lowered. Despite his appearance of possible ignorance, Clear knew well that the other was probably listening intently to all that surrounded him, as if engaged in a permanent symphony of voices and sounds. And that very well must have been it.

In that time of his silent observance, he had shuffled closer with his own books in hand to stand in line as well. He didn't take long to notice that the people in front of them were decreasing and the stranger in front of him seemed more lost in thought than oblivious.

"It's your turn," Clear says softly and he tries to not find it endearing in how the man starts at the voice that so suddenly spoke up near him.

"Ah, s-sorry.." The stranger apologizes and turns on a heel to make his way to the desk. The librarian meets him half way in taking the book, a smile that bordered on kind and sympathetic lighting her visage.

And it's quiet again besides the beep of a scanner and the voices all around. Clear can't help but spare a look to the man near him, discreet in doing so even though he knew it would not exactly be noticed. He thinks of how it would not hurt to engage in a bit of conversation.

Faintly does he note that this person had no one around with him. Not a seeing eye dog or someone to linger and lead, and it puzzled him to the point of perking up about it.

"Are you here alone?" Clear does forgo adding the comment of any friend or family allowing a man who could not see to move about a library. Far too rude of a thing to say, he thinks.

The stranger does look to him again, brows rising above the shades as he tilts his head to the side. He doesn't seem to find it strange at all to wander about without guidance. Perhaps he was independent, that was a fine reason to do as he wished.

"I thought it would not hurt to come back here." The man replies politely, "I know my way here well enough. And this place does support quite an amount of books for me to still be able to read."

Ah, so he wasn't always blind.

An accident then?

Clear cursed his curiosity in all its forms as he held off on accidentally blurting out inquiries that surely would have given offense to a man he barely knew besides fleeting glances within a library. He simply gave a hum of understanding, a touch muffled by the mask he wore but loud enough to still be heard.

The quiet had settled over once more and perhaps the librarian had allowed the chatter to take place as one book only took so much time to go through. She simply spoke up when they had ceased their talk to offer Ren back his book with the mention of is return date. A gracious reply is his answer before a turn of the heel allows him to walk off.

Clear looks after him as he goes on, watching as he navigated through the place with near ease. People did make way for him when he walked, sparing a double take and murmuring among themselves and Clear felt a pang of sympathy for the blind man as he left.

_'Maybe we'll see each other again. He seems very nice..' ___


	2. It's Curiosity, Not Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear wants to meet that stranger again. Surely if he heads to the same place again, he'll find him! Right?

Clear didn’t stay out as long as he would have wanted to, returning home after an hour or two. His grandfather did protest a bit at the little time he spent outside, but retracted his words because he was glad his grandson had been out and about if only for a little. And it wasn’t like the other could revel in the sun’s rays forever with how sensitive his skin was.

Perhaps he could purchase a sun hat and sunglasses for Clear to properly be outside as he wished. That would be a good way to prevent any unnecessary sunburns, Grandpa had thought with a pondering look as he pat the younger male on the head and went about his business. He sincerely hopes that Clear would fall into the old routine he'd adored, spending most of the day out with friends or at a place of his choice and the night was spent at home—or perhaps a friend's for a sleepover. 

Clear had given a small smile, looking to the books he had checked out before directing himself upstairs to his room. He’d spend the time he had left until dinner reading away. That didn't seem to bad, a nice close to a surprisingly easygoing day. But as luck may have it, his brothers were in the hall, speaking of the school day and the irritations of their teachers and students when they took notice of Clear and grins reflect on the features, which earns a sigh from the elder. Goodness, he had hopes that he wouldn't deal with any strife for a good few hours.

“Hello, big brother.” said Al.

“Where did you go today?” Phi inquires.

A glance to the books in hand and a scoff from the twins. They always did search for a reason to poke fun at him, didn't they?

“You went to the library?”

“Booooring.”

Al clucked his tongue, “You could have went somewhere more fun. This place has a lot of hotspots to hang out at and you choose to stay at the library.”

Phi crossed his arms, “But you’d be as stupid as to pick that after all.”

Back and forth their teasing went, fingers pointed in their brother’s direction as their teasing bounced between harmless and mean. Clear has enough within a small limit of time and his lips fell into a small scowl as he walked up to the pair blocking his path to his room, lifting a hand to bop them both on the top of their heads. It earned a squawk of dual pain from the twins, succeeding in making the both of them back off.

“Hmph. You two should be nicer to your older brother, you know?” Clear chided with a wagging finger as he made due on walking past them. He knew when to take on the role of an upset brother when the need fell to it, and now was a good time for it. It wouldn't correct their behavior, but they never liked being treated like the kids they acted like. 

“As if we’ll listen to you!” Al and Phi argued to his retreating back.

Clear avoided any more source of argument or fuss as he quickly made his way to his room, a shake of the head the evident sign of his frustration. Closing the door with a bump of the hip to the wood, he crosses over to his bed, setting one of the books on the nightstand while plopping onto the cushion surface with a hum.

A finger reaches to hook into his mask and tug it down, rolling over to spare a look to the cover of the book. It seems that he chose the fairy tale book to read, not that he minded since he was rather fond of the idea of jellyfish being a helpful creature within a book.

A bit of a bookworm at heart, he was eager to dive into the world that the book would provide. No sooner did he bury himself in the words, its flow smooth enough for the albino to get lost within the tale in a matter of minutes. Time passed by amusingly quickly as page after page was turned and an unconscious smile would give way or a laugh would spill from his lips as the main characters got into a silly misadventure.

He had to detach himself from the story when Grandpa had called out that it was time for dinner.

 

* * *

   

“I think I’m going to head out again one day..”

It was random in how it was spoken aloud after dinner, more muttered to himself as he cleaned the dishes with a tap of a toe against the floor. But it captured Grandpa’s attention, brows arching high on his forehead as he allowed a smile and a soft inquiry of what could have happened today to make him want to go out.

"Did you make a friend?" He asks. 

Clear simply shrugged, a bit distant as he thought of the little exchange in the library.

"I met someone new, he looked nice but I didn't have the chance to actually talk to him as I'd like to."

A chuckle from the senior as he mused. "Maybe you can try again then. You're a good soul, Clear. I'm sure this person wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to be their friend. But make sure to respect their space, everyone had a different length of tolerance."

"Haha, you're right. I'll keep that in mind, Grandpa." 

The man with hair as dark as the night sky with a shy disposition and a quiet voice as he left the library with hastened steps. He did well in holding onto the wonder that was Clear’s mind, making the other want to meet him once again. He didn’t know why. It was strange to even think that a bit of conversation would have a desire of interest. But whether it be by chance or by a turn of a heel that would lead him to the blind man’s path, Clear just wanted to meet him again.

At least find out his name.

But that was only if the other would allow him such a chance.

Did this person even want to acquaint himself with anyone? Did he want to keep to himself? Or was he too afraid to reach out and make a friend... because he was afraid of judgment?

Afraid that people would jump to assumptions and treat him different because of something he had no control over possibly..?

“Clear, you’re spilling water on the floor.”

“Huh? W-Wahh! Sorry about that!” 

 

* * *

  

As promised, Clear was out the door come another afternoon. 

His brothers were already off at school, a field trip having them wake up a touch earlier than usual. It saved the elder brother the trouble of any rude wake up calls or a possible pillow to the face and he woke up with a determined choice as he made him way out of bed. 

It was going to rain later on today, so he kept his umbrella on hand just in case he ends up caught in the downpour. Tugging his mask further up to a comfortable management, he took to the streets with a small skip in his step.

The city walkway was more crowded than before, full of people whom took notice of the cloudy sky and the distant approach of the rain. Perhaps they were all eager to get to where they needed to avoid work, businessmen and schoolmates alike. Clear was in no rush as the library was not far off from where he was currently and he had cover to add to it, so he let others pass before him wherever they had pleased. He paused when little groups left stores, boisterous as they head off. He hummed melodies of jellyfish as he leaned against the crosswalk light, watching idly as the cars passed by. Faintly did he think of the stranger again, wondering if the other was around at the library and if not, maybe somewhere around. 

He was brisk in crossing the street then, another glance spared to the sky as the gray hue grew darker as little time passed by. 

The library was close now and Clear did find himself a little puzzled over how exactly he was going to go about befriending the man let alone speaking to him. True, he seemed to be kind enough in how he went along with Clear's small talk, even gave a bit of surprise in how forward he was to ask if anyone was around. But then again, he could have been thinking of how rude it was to inquire about something like that without a second thought.

Clear wouldn't know, he wasn't a mind reader of any sort. But he hoped that his first impression was nothing that would send alarms off in the blind man’s mind to keep his distance.

Digits aim to fiddle with each other as teeth dipped into a bottom lip and his pace slows when the library is just around the corner. A bit of a pep talk is allowed, a reassurance that things would be fine, a promise to offer any apologies if he was discourteous at all the other day. It’s all that he needs to bring his attitude to a gentle jubilance and he walks to the building with puffed cheeks and his tongue poking his cheek.

Roseate hues were already searching the place as he entered the library, looking for a familiar head of fluffy dark blue. The umbrella was kept close to his side as he aimed to search the first floor as discreetly as he could, peering through the aisles and glancing at the areas where people were bundled around.

Eventually, he found himself looking to where someone stood at the front desk of the library, scanning books and typing away. But her attention did venture to Clear when he approached, curiosity in her eyes.

“Excuse me.”

“Hm?” She adjusts her glasses as she notes Clear with a warm smile. “Oh, you’re that young man from last week. How may I help you?”

How does he ask this without seeming strange?

Looking to his shoes for a moment, he peers at the woman and asks if she had seen the man who was in front of him in line when he visited. Confusion flashed across her features, followed by recognition as lips form a small ‘O’ and she takes a second to consider something before answering Clear.

“He does come here very often. I would say about every week on a Friday or Saturday and he usually lingers around the comfort zone or the audio section.”

Today was Friday, wasn’t it? That was what he stole a peep at when he left his room, having marked the day before off with a dark marker. It’s that recheck that has Clear look to the librarian again and ask with a voice that was much softer than before, out of bashfulness, he did not know.

“Did he… come here today?”

There was a smile on her face, tinged with wonder for the man and what he could want with the other. As far as she had ever observed in her time here, that man came alone and no one ever asked for him or searched for him here before. So it was a surprise, but a lovely one nonetheless.

“No, he didn’t. But he may come tomorrow. Why not try then?”

A nod is given, alongside his gratitude before he made his way out, shoulders sagging a bit more than he would have liked to admit.

Honestly, he doesn’t understand why he’s so focused on seeing that man. He doesn’t get why the fact that he didn’t find him today made him a bit dejected. It’s something for him to ponder as he aims to walk, not head home but go somewhere else to enjoy the rest of the day.

A drop of rain falling on the tip of his nose does earn a scrunch of the brows as he opened his umbrella with a huff. He could come again tomorrow, but wouldn’t that seem like he was stalking the guy?

He was about to note to himself how strange it would be to wait for someone at their place of choice and aimed to go to the pet store, maybe coo at the cute animals there for a while. But then there was that flash of blue and black again.

It was a simple bit of color in his peripheral vision, it could have been anything else, but it seemed to be good enough to have him turn his head towards its source. 

And Clear is content in seeing that it was indeed the person he had been searching for, a bit more hunched over than before but very much the same man. The very person he was a bit saddened over not finding. He was across the street, about to enter a coffee shop with a tilt of the head towards the sky before he steps inside.

This was his chance. Surely it wouldn't seem strange to meet one another at the coffee shop. It could be coincidence. 

“Ah!” He starts as he jogs after the other, “Excuse me?”


End file.
